Secrets Can Be Painful
by Michelangelo1995
Summary: Wally West, Dick Grayson and Roy Harper are having a camp out but things don't go as plan.  Remember Secrets are not always good to keep.  No Slash! Rated T some bad words but nothing that bad campaired to somethings.


Okay so this idea came to me like a week ago. So this took me a week; so I think I took my time. First of all I want to say there is NO SLASH. I don't like reading slash so I won't write slash (sorry if you guys like to read or write slash I don't mean to be rude). I hope I don't have to many grammar errors and if I do sorry. It's in Wally point of view but one part is in Barry's. I try to make everything as real as I can. Also I like to talk so this is a really long Author's note. Oh my Smallville story has nothing to do with this one (I have writer's block for that story)

Disclaimer- Dude if DC Comics is owned by a sixteen year old girl who has a B in math then yes I own DC but it's not owned my a sixteen year old girl who has a B in math. So I don't own it in other words.

Speed is the key that unlocks everything to me. When I was ten years old I went to visit my Aunt Iris and her boyfriend Barry Allen. My Aunt is one of my closest friends. Her boyfriend or soon to Husband is a police scientist for Central City. He told me he is "friends" with The Flash. I was and am a huge fan of The Flash. Barry introduced me to The Flash and he let me ask all these questions. When I asked him how he got his powers. He set everything up just how it was two years ago when he first got his powers to show me how it happen. Well he did not count on the lightning bolt that appear out of nowhere and hit the chemicals and causing them to be spilled all over me. Creating me; Kid Flash fastest teen.

That was a while ago, it turned out that Barry was The Flash, my Aunt got married, parents still didn't like The Flash or Kid Flash but they also don't know that Barry and I are the two Superheroes and I got to meet all kinds of superheroes and their sidekicks.

While my Uncle was at all the meeting for the Justice League sometimes he brought me. He does not like to bring me saying "I'm too wild". But sometimes he does.

_*Flash Back*_

"Wally, now remember behave," Barry told me about the hundredth time.

"Yeah, yeah I know, don't touch anything, don't take off anywhere, and don't have fun. Did I miss anything?" Barry smiled and ruffles my red hair, "hey watch it."

When Barry left I started to walk around the Watchtower, okay not walk more like run. I found the cafeteria and then I saw Robin protégé of Batman. Makes sense Batman like Barry is also at the meeting along with other great heroes of the World. I could have some fun. Robin is supposed to be this great Detective or something. Let's see what he is up to. I mean come on I'm going to be here for five hours at least.

After about ten minutes he got up and walked out the cafeteria. Which was really difficult because looking at all the food made me want some; curse this super high metabolism! I quickly get up from where I was hiding which was behind some tables stack up against the wall.

Robin went in to a room with records and went to a cabinet and grabs a file from it and reads, "Wallace Rudolph West or better known as Kid Flash."

"Okay Short Pants how did you know I was fallowing you?" I came out from my apparently not so good hiding place.

"Hello? Sidekick to The World's greatest Detective I know when I'm being followed. So you stuck here too?"

"Yeah my Uncle umm I mean The Flash has a meeting here so yeah. What to hang boy wonder?"

"Sure we can go ambush Speedy."

"You know Green Arrow's Ward?"

"Yeah Roy and me have been friends for a while unfortunately. I'm Dick by the way." He puts his hand out to shake.

"Call me Wally," I shake his hand. Dick that has to be the worst name ever!

When we found Roy he was down in the War Room practicing hitting a target with Green Arrow written over it. "How fast can you go?"

"I'm surprise you don't know since you read my record."

"It was not listed."

"Oh, well the speed of light which is 186,000 miles per second but, I have to have permission to go that fast."

"Wow, okay I can't throw all the way over their so go and throw this at him it's only a smoke bomb." He hands me a small black bomb no more the size of a marble.

I nod and take off he was about one hundred yards away so not even at an eighth of my top speed I was back before the bomb went off, "done."

When it went off Roy screamed "BIRD BRAIN YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS," he spots us or rather hears us because we were laughing so hard.

"Hey Roy this is Wally," Dick introduces us when Roy runs over here ready to kill both of us.

"Oh hey nice to meet you now I'm going to kill both of you," he tries to tackle us, I quickly get up but Robin was not so lucky.

"Okay I give, I give," Speedy gets off of Robin. Still laughing I grab my candy bar out from my pocket and start to eat it; never go home without a candy bar that's what I always say.

"What do you guys what to do?" I ask.

"Dude close your mouth when you eat gross." Speedy closes his eyes.

"Roy stop being a baby. And I don't know." Robin gets off the floor.

"Hey lets go see what the grown up are up to come on." Speedy grabs his bow and arrows and leads the way to an air vent, "Come on!"

Roy goes in, then Dick, then me. "Do you know which way?"

"Sure we do this all the times. So what are you called? Is it Flash Boy?" Speedy asks.

"It's KID Flash."

"Sorry Twinkle Toes. So you are the sidekick to The Flash."

"Yep and you are the sidekick to Green Arrow and you the Batman. So you guys have no real powers right?" I smirk.

"Burn! On both of us...I guess. Yeah we don't do we Roy?"

"Umm no. I wish though. You got like speed like The Flash right?"

"Yeah I can go the speed of light if I wanted too."

"Sweet! I met The Flash a couple of times he is super cool and all."

"Yeah sure most of the time."

"Shhh Roy, shhh Wally." Dick hushed us.

The adult were all sitting at a huge table. We were too far away to hear all of it but something about aliens and hotdogs. Okay maybe I did not hear them right but it did not matter because Batman looked straight at us and mouth "leave now Robin".

"Crap," Robin said and started to craw to the nearest exit. Batman got up and whispered something in Green Arrow's ear who then looked at us with fire in his eyes. Roy took his leave then Batman went to Barry and Barry mouthed "no dessert for a week". That was cold.

*End of Flashback*

"Hey Wally! What's going on with you?" Roy and Dick are standing on my front porch with their luggage. It's good to see them even if they are going to give me hell for the next week. My Uncle, Batman, and Green Arrow had allowed Dick and Roy to come over and have a campout/hang out for the next week at Central City.

"Yo guys keep it down my parents are in one of those moods," unfortunately my parents were always in one of those moods it seems. "Put your stuff in this closet and I will show you the great sights of Central City!"

"Dude the dump is no big deal they have one in every city, you know," Roy said.

I roll my eyes, "let's go dumb and slower."

Central City is not the safest City but it is not Gotham. Roy wants to fight some crime in Central City saying its going in his 'scrapbook of beating the crap out of bad guys in different cities' I told him he is going to need a shouter title.

Rob and I agree only because he will be a pain in the ass later. We went to the worst location in the city there is always some Rogues out and about. Today Caption Cold and Mirror Master were robbing a bank. I surprise Barry not here.

"Look over there Speedy just your luck," Rob grab a weapon that was based off of a bat. Go figure.

"Cool this is going to be fun," Roy shoots an arrow that had a fire crackle attached to it.

"Caption Cold, look its Baby Flash and his friends!"

"Yeah give these brats a lesson on respecting their elders!"

Robin and Speedy start to fight I was going to warn them of some of their tricks but I guess they will find out. Joining the fight I grab a carton of apples and throw at the two villains. They both turn to look at me and start to focus their attacks on me; giving Roy and Dick the opportunity to attack them from behind. They may know how to handle the Joker and whoever but these guys are different. I find a jump rope that some child left and I run over to Mirror Master and tie him off. "Their done…argg!" Damn forgot Caption Snowman and he just froze my feet and that means I'm trapped and not forgetting doom. Okay not doomed I have Robin and Speedy still.

"Ha, hey Rob, I finally found out how to keep KF in one spot!" Roy yelled out while he and Dick tie up Caption Cold.

"Ha, ha vary funny now a little help over here can't be too much to ask for now is it?" Roy got one of his arrows and took off a cap and stuck it in the ice. The ice started to melt almost right away.

"Hot arrow," he said.

"Whatever Arrow Breath lets go set up camp." I quickly run to my house and pick up everything. I made three trips total so it took me five seconds.

"Dude I can never get use to that!" Robin picked up some grocery and the tent.

"Are you guys ready or are you two going to start to bicker?"

We start off carrying are stuff. Maybe I should have dropped off at the camp site. It took us thirty minutes to get there that is like forever! "Come on your both so slow!"

"Patients is a virtue." Dick said.

The campsite I chosen earlier with Barry is in the woods but not too deep so we won't be on the show 'I Survived' or anything.

"Roy and I can set up the tent. Wally do you want to set up a fire?" I nod in agreement, while Roy dumped out the tent.

"Fire is done and done." I grab a marshmallow from one of the bags and stick it on a stick.

Roy and Dick were almost half way done. Probably because of Dick, Roy is not the best at setting something up that requires instructions. The tent is an eight person tent that we got from Target.

"Twinkle Toes don't eat all the marshmallows," Roy hits me on my head.

"Not cool." It's not my problem that they are slow getting that tent up.

When it got dark out we all grabbed hot dogs and threw them on a stick to roast over the fire.

"So Roy how is living with Ollie he still being a distant Father," I held back my laugh.

"Naw he is getting better he just got me a cycle too." Roy is lucky his adopted father is Oliver Queen or also known as Green Arrow but he is like a billionaire same with Dick.

"Oh I see it now you are copy me with the whole bike thing."

"Sure Dick only different between the bike and yours is mine I don't have training wheels."

"Touché."

"Gosh, yall are so lucky getting a Cycle and all I would kill for one." They both look at me.

"Dude you can run faster than a rocket, why on earth would you need one?"

"Paper weight," I say plainly.

When we got to our tent we each shared stories of villains, teachers, mentors, and of course girls. Everyone fell asleep around one or so.

"Errg…" I wake up, "not again." I call it hitting 'the wall'. It's a pain that come out of nowhere and it feels like you go at top speed and hit a wall over and over again. I quickly get up and speed out farther into the woods before I collapse. The world seems to be spinning around him.

The pain is like each piece of you runs at top speed into a brick wall over and over again with a stomach ache. I try to muffle my scream the best I can so no one will hear me.

This has been happing more often then I like. But if it was up to me I would not have to deal with this at all.

I feel like I have been running nonstop when it happen; I'm burning up. I let out another scream. "Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

After about two hours or so probably more; this one was the longest episode I have ever had. I go back to camp it's almost seven the air is freezing and I have to be there before Dick and Roy wake up.

Lucky for me they are not yet awake. Unfortunately for me I only got about three hours asleep at the most. I crawl into my sleeping bag and fell asleep before I hit my pillow.

"Earth to Wallace you gonna wake up?" I felt a foot kick me not too hard but enough to wake me up. Thanks Roy.

"Ugh, you guys suck." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Come on KF. Let's go somewhere." Dick threw some pillows and blankets on me.

"Fine give me five more minutes of sleep," I groin.

"No get up you always do this," Dick complain.

"I don't always take forever to get up," I got up.

"Yeah you do," Roy threw some of my cloths at me, "get dress kid slow."

I quickly get dress. Which maybe not the best idea still kind of dizzy and now I have this major head ack.

"Ready?" Dick asks. We headed to my Uncle and Aunt's house. The camp spot was only a thirty minuet hike to their house. Roy and Dick were talking about sports, mentors and other stuff. Still got this major head ack. I was quiet most of the way.

"Wally who do you think would win in a fight Plastic Man or Red Tornado?" Roy ran to my left side while Dick still was on my left.

"Umm, wait what was the question?"

"Who do you think would win in a fight Plastic Man or Red Tornado?" Dick repeated the question.

"Umm Red T," I had no idea really and I don't really care to ponder about it I just what some more sleep and food.

"See Roy Tornado would totally win.." Dick and Roy seem to be in a heated argument. But I kind of zooned out. When we saw my Uncle and Aunt's house we all ran to the front door and I dug in my pocket to grab the key.

"Hey boys would you want some pancakes," My Aunt ask as she came from the kitchen to meet us.

We all ran to the table where Barry was seated at the head already eating his huge stack of pancakes. My Aunt gives Roy and Dick a plate full of pancakes that would hold them down and she sat a plate full of pancakes the size of Barry's in front of me.

"Hey guys could you watch Central City for me today the League has a meeting today."

"Sure no problem," Roy said with a mouth full of food. I'm too tired to complain about how gross it is.

"Wally how much sleep did you get," My Aunt asked. I realized I had moved my plate to the middle of the table half eating and was about to fall asleep.

"Umm I don't know. I will be right back," I quickly said before speeding up into my room/ guest bedroom. I open a box that held my energy drinks and took two five hour energy drink and quickly chug it. "Ew," but they do their job.

I run back down stairs. "SorryI'mbackyeahthatsoundsgreat!"

"Dude slow down," Dick kicked me under the table.

"Sorry what's the meeting about Barry?"

After Barry left we all changed and we went down town. Robin's police Scanner picked up a gas station store being robbed so I had to give piggyback rides to get Rob and Speedy there.

"You guys are like a ton…" I complained.

"No twinkle toes you are just weak."

"Touché."

Three guys, each with a black ski mask, each all so holding a gun in one hand. The leader was holding a gun to the shopkeeper's head while the other two were pointing theirs to a couple unlucky customers.

"How do you want to do this?" Roy asked while getting his bow ready.

"Let's go with th..._BANG," _looking up I see the bullet leave the gun's barrel from one of the guys pointing at a middle age man. I quickly get up run through the glass door; the bullet is more than half way to the man now. I push the man out of the way and start to move out the way myself but, I couldn't get going that fast from lack of sleep so, the bullet tore through my costume into my right bicep. I can feel the burning sensation. It's like getting poked from a red hot fire poker and having it turned. Now there is a blood stain. That's going to be hard to clean out of my costume. I look up everything is going at normal pace now and the guy who shot the bullet looks shocked so I grab his gun and tackle him. Robin and Speedy are now reacting and they are coming in where the glass door was. Speedy took a long draw from his bow and hit the one guy who was pointing his gun at the store owner. While Robin just tackled the other one. Under thirty second all three were knocked out and tied up. I look at my arm and the bullet is still in my arm, I think my bone stopped it.

I get up holding my arm and run over to where Dick and Roy are at. "Let's go before the reporters and police come, kay?"

"Dude that's going to need stiches," Dick took my arm and examined with Roy looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah where do you want to go hospital or I'm sure I can stich it up."

"Dude! You with a butter knife scares me enough let alone a scalpel. Let's head over to the hospital."

"Or we could go to the new medical bay on the watchtower?" Dick suggested.

"Come on its going to take us an hour to walk to the hospital from here so let's make as enjoyable as possible." I'm tired, hungry, bleeding, and not in a good mode. My life sucks right now.

"Gezz Wally what's with you?"

"Nothing," I mumbled and in the process of letting out a small groin from it. "What's the deal I should have stopped bleeding by now." My arm is now completely covered in blood.

"Here," Roy digs in a first aid kit he grabbed before we left and kind of dressed the wound.

"Dude I think we should call a cab or something." Dicked grabbed my other arm to make me stop and listen to him.

"Dude this is Central City they have no cabs," Roy laughed, "Let's just grab a ride with the ambulance I hear one coming." Along with five police cars, two emergences response vehicle and two other ambulance; they all slid to a stop and all got out of the car.

"Hey look its Kid Flash!" One Cop got out of his car.

"And is that Robin from Gotham…"

"With Speedy from Star City…"

"I wonder what they are doing here…"

Robin went to one of the emergences response car and a man stepped out. Speedy and I follow my arm has completely bled threw the bandage and now is starting to drip on to the streets. The man nodded and went to the nearest ambulance driver and pointed to me. They both came running over to me like I was going to drop dead right there.

"My name is Paul and don't worry Kid we will have you fix up in no time!" He said with a huge smile on my face and usher me in the back while Roy and Dick climbed in after me.

I sat down on the gurney, "lay down, so I can strap you in."

I was about to protest but was stopped by Roy coving my mouth and pushing me down, "dude let him do his job."

"This is car 023; we have a single gunshot wound to upper right arm, male. Lost a lot of blood but still conscious," the EMT said into a microphone.

When we arrive to the hospital they rushed me to an exam room leaving Roy and Dick somewhere else. This is not the best idea. They are going to want me to take off my mask. There is about five people in the room with me. "Umm can you just bandage me up real quick I'm kind of in a hurry."

"No sir Kid Flash I believe you hit your brachial artery located in your right arm and I think we will need to remove that surgically. Don't worry we won't take off your mask or anything but we do need to cut off your sleeve here." The Doctor told me he looked to be in his fifties or so and his name tag says 'Dr. Coop.'

"Look can you just do it right now I don't need any gas or anything my Aunt will kill me if I'm late for dinner." He looked puzzle I don't know how I could make it anymore clearer.

"Okay as you wish."

When they finally got my arm stitched up the doctor told me to be back here in a week or so to get the stiches out. Like hell it will be heal by tomorrow at least even if my healing mojo is messed up.

"Hey I'm finally out of the jail house," I go up to Robin and Speedy.

"Good we have been getting looks like we should be back there," Roy got up from his chair.

"I guess we are going to be doing plan B," plan B is camping out in front in front of Barry's TV.

"Yeah Short Pants; let's find a place to change into our regular clothes. Do me a favor let's not tell Barry or Iris please." I pleaded if Barry or Iris or both found out I'm out of the Hero Business.

"Umm sure if you say so," Roy opened the door to exit.

"I think they we should tell them I mean you got shot dude."

"Look I can't tell them."

"Rob is right and besides they are going to see that bandage under your costume and all."

"They won't find out unless you big mouths tell them."

"Fine we promise we won't tell them unless we have too."

We found an abandon building and quickly changed. My costume is completely ruined luckily I have like twenty of them. We called up Aunt Iris to come give us a ride.

"So how was your day, boys?"

"Umm we had our days share." Great Dick is not the best liar this is going to be one hell of a car ride.

"That's nice I hope you guys stayed out of trouble," Aunt Iris laughed. "Are you guys ready for hamburgers? Barry is cooking them when he gets home."

"Yes ma'am," we all say.

When we got to the house I went to my room and grab a new Flash Ring. While Dick and Roy were changing into some clothes that did not smell like a pig rolling in mud all day. When we got back from getting all our camping stuff Barry was already there starting to grill the meat paddies for tonight dinner. We explained to them that we decided to 'camp out' in their living room because of a movie that's going to be on tonight.

The movie Inception is a good movie one of my favorites probably but I fell asleep before it even started which was at eight. When I was awakened by Iris saying breakfast was ready was nine. We all quickly got our eggs, bacon and toast and ate it in five minutes flat. We all got ready to meet Mr. Queen. Roy asked his mentor to bring his new "Arrowbike" down. Plus Barry and Mr. Queen are really good friends and need some time to catch up on the good ol' days.

When Mr. Queen showed up around noon with his pickup truck with a trailer, he is probably trying to blend in with all the 'country folk' out here.

We all ran outside to get the motorcycle, I of cores getting there first getting the trailer open. When we opened it Roy was about to explode with enthusiastic when we saw what else Mr. Queen brought.

Three four wheelers and Roy's tricked out Cycle! Mr. Queen was not even out of the pickup truck when we got the first four wheeler. Barry was already out of the house almost as fast as us. "Hey Oliver! I see you brought some toys. Now my question is are they for me and you or the three squirts over there?"

"I think both; it's good to see you not in uniform once." He laughs as they both shake hands.

We got the three four wheelers out and were working on getting the red cycle out. "Let's go put this outback so no one will know the Allen's are friends with Speedy," I laugh while Roy pushes his 'baby' outback.

Roy got back in two seconds and we each climb on the wheelers and sped towards the woods, "hey wait up!" Barry and Mr. Queen yelled at us.

The woods are the best place for doing tricks and crazy crap we all come up with. Roy was riding on the back of Dick's wheeler and then he did a double flip landing on his feet. His adopted dad was not please but then did a trick on his own by getting the vehicle in the air and doing a flip.

"Ready, set, GO!" Barry and I yelled as Mr. Queen, Roy and Dick raced down an old dirt road. Dick and Roy are pretty much neck and neck with Mr. Queen in the lead. Barry and I both raced to the finished line to see who wins. Mr. Queen wins for sure that was no surprise. Dick got second on the account Roy's vehicle got stuck in some hole.

"No fair my damn thing got stuck!" Roy screamed he always is a sore loser.

"Come on Roy you lost give it a rest," I get on the four wheeler that got stuck and backed it up. It's my turn to race Barry and the winner.

Roy is at the finished line and Dick is at the starting line yelling, "ready, set, GO!"

I take off as it can go which is nothing comparing to what I'm used to. Barry is right behind me and Mr. Queen is gaining speed also. I accelerate it as much as I can and doing this I also hit the hole Roy got stuck in. I am airborne when I go past the finished line!

"Sweet did you see that!" I ask Roy.

"Dude that was sick!" I get off the vehicle while Barry comes in second and Mr. Queen last. The expression on my Uncles face was not too grand to say the least. Mr. Queen on the other hand looked like he wanted to give me a high five but didn't. Dick came running over too.

"Wally you know better," Barry started.

"Look I'm sorry but I did not mean too okay let's not get in one of our spats and ruin the rest of the day okay?" Barry and I both have short tempers with each other.

"Fine but please let's try to be safer I don't want to explain to Rudy about any broken bones."

Barry and Mr. Queen went inside to get some barbeque things for dinner while we stayed out here on the four wheelers.

"Hey Roy did your old Dad here tell you the time when he got his…" Barry started when everyone was seated at the picnic table outside.

"Umm Barry I think that story should wait or until we tell them about the time you loc…"

"Barry, Oliver I think we need to act more like role models," Aunt Iris said.

"Uncle Barry just got told!"

"So did dear old Dad!"

Mr. Queen left after dinner to go to the hotel; he is getting up early to head back to Star City. Barry and Aunt Iris went to bed around ten. "Do you guys want to play Modern Warfare or what?"

"Modern Warfare!" Roy yelled.

After several hours of playing the video game we all seem to crash. Unfortunately I waken in the same pain I felt the first night. "Ugh, god why does this always happen when I'm asleep!"

I ran up to my room or guest bedroom and jumped on my bed. I cover my head with my pillow trying to muffle my screams. My body also being hot seems to vibrate out of control. Why can't this stop, why does this happen, what should I do? I ask myself this over and over again. I look at the clock the second hand seems to be going even slower. Is everything in slow motion? Or am I going faster then everything else? The clock reads two in the morning.

After ten minutes I stop vibrating and everything seems to be at normal pace but my body is still aching all over.

"Wally what's going on?" Dick asks as he came in.

"Nothing," I started to vibrate again. This time everything is at normal speed.

"Dude, I'm going to get Barry, you don't look well at all!"

"No—you—can't—tell—Barry-."

"No wally you need medical attention!"

"I—don't—it—will—pass—in—a—couple—hours," I grunted out.

"Dude how long has this been happing?" Dick asks, while Roy comes into the room.

"Please—don't—get—Barry."

"What's with him?" Roy asks Dick.

"I have no idea. I found him like this. How long has this been going on?" Dick asks his voice much more stern, almost like Mr. Wayne's.

"Six—months—I—think."

"And you have not told anyone?"

I don't answer I just try to stop to vibrate but nothing happens.

"Dick we got to get Barry or one someone."

"No—don't…" I begged them.

"Wally-man you have a serious problem your Uncle may be able to help."

"He—can't—help—make—worst…"

"How?" They both look puzzled.

"He—will—stop—me—from—being—Kid—Flash."

"FK this is severe you—may die," Roy took the pillow off my head. I try digging my head as deep into the mattress as I can. "Dick go get Barry."

I didn't hear anything but the ceiling fan making a soft hum. The pain was getting worst with the stress of having Roy and Dick finding out and telling Barry and Aunt Iris.

I guess Dick had just told Barry because he came running in still in his pajama pants and tee shirt. "Oh my god Wally," he ran to the side of the bed.

"I—am—so—sorry." I turn to face him, I can feel the hot trails of tears on my skin.

"Watchtower, this is Flash prepare the transporter for Kid Flash, Speedy, Robin and myself to Medical Bay!" He screams into his com-link.

"Wally oh my goes!" This voice belonged to my Aunt's.

"Also my wife needs to transport too. I don't care, just do it." Barry yelled into the com-link again.

Roy and Dick sit me up so Barry was able to pick me up. Next thing I know is I'm in a room with bright white walls with a single hospital bed. Barry lays me on the bed while some medical techs come in and started to take off my shirt and hook me up to the cardiac monitors and oxygen.

In the Watchtower when something happen every one hears about it. It may not leave the Watchtower but it gets to every ear in the satellite. The one thing they didn't do that they usually do in most hospitals is pain medication and a water drip. I guess they don't want to take any chances.

"Not— necessary—Uncle—Barry—I—will—be—fine."

"Boys why don't you wait out in the hallway and call Bruce and Oliver will ya?" They both nod and leave.

"Wally why didn't you tell us sooner," Aunt Iris looked like she was going to cry.

"And what the hell happen to your arm? Were you shot?" Damn forgot about that could this get even worst?

"Umm Flash?"J'onn the green Martin ask, "can I ask you two to leave for a couple of minutes?"

They both nod and go out to the hall where Roy and Dick are at. There is a window so they can look in but J'onn closes the blinds.

"Wally you need to save your energy I'm going to read your mind to so you won't have to waste energy talking is that alright?" I nod I don't think I have any room for argument.

J'onh put his hands over my head keeping still for five minutes his eyes are glowing red. "Put an IV in of crystalloid fluid," J'ohn told to a nurse.

"Don't worry Wally we will find out what's going on." Before he leaves he opens the blind and closes the door. The nurse sticks a needle in my arm which hurt more than it really should. My body is feels so cold now and with the sweat its worst. The cardiac monitor also has a sensor that tells what your temperature. I try to read it but my vision is all blurry. The nurse comes and helps me under the bed sheets. I lay back against the pillow I start to shake again and close my eyes the pain is really intense. The nurse leaves and my Uncle Barry comes in he does not look as angry Barry never yells at me ever he only gives me these 'looks' but they were replace with the look of concern; not sure which is worst.

He pulled up a chair to my bed, "Wally I'm so sorry if I would of know." I close my eyes again I can't see Barry like this or anyone like this. I wish I could die or at least sleep. An escape from this pain; its unbearable it takes all my strength and will to keep from screaming but sometimes it's not good enough. This is the longest 'spell' I have ever had going on till ten hours. My throat is dry from screaming and I'm so exhausted but I can't sleep.

Aunt Iris, Roy and Dick are not allowed in my room right now; not sure exactly what the reason is. But sometimes they will come and look through the window or talk to Barry.

The only noise in the room besides me screaming is the cardiac monitor, which has been racing. The lights were all off but some light came in through the window but not a lot of light.

Another two hours my pain started to diminution and I was able to sleep. When I finally got up it was five in the afternoon I am still tired but able to keep my eyes open at least. No one was in my room and I'm so hungry now. I unhook my IV from my left hand and unhooked the sensors connecting to the cardiac monitor. When I unhooked them all, the monitor went to a flat line, setting off all the code blue alarms. Ten people burst through the door including Barry, "Wally, you're up!"

"Hey, um, can I have some you know food, I'm starved."

"Sure but you need to get back to bed," Barry directs me back to the bed.

I saw Roy and Dick with both of their mentors. Whenever there is an alarm in the Watchtower everyone hears it.

One of the nurses cancels the code blue and another comes to reattach the IVs and sensors. When the Doctor was finished he and Barry left the room. Mr. Wayne and Mr. Queen both followed Barry leaving Roy and Dick. They both come in with huge fake smiles.

"You guys look like you were spared with Joker's smiling gas."

"Well you look dead," Dick laughed.

"Thanks, do you guys know what going on with me."

"No one told us anything that's going on," Roy said, the smile vanished.

"I overheard the adults talking about some type of treatment but, I don't know without looking at your medial file."

"Do you know where it is?"

"They probably have yours up in the nursing station or J'ohn has it."

"Let's go get it!" I jump out of the bed forgetting about the IVs and the sensors lucky none of them came off.

"Look Wally you need to stay in bed," Roy pushes me back down.

"Roy is right you can't keep thinking you are invincible. Roy and I can go grab it if you really want to look at it," Dick sits down in the chair that Barry moved.

"We can get it for you later; you need your rest dude. We can play Clue or something."

"Yeah KF we will get it later let's play Clue for now." Dick came back with the game Clue.

We play Clue for about ten minutes after playing the game Barry came with my food and sat it at the side table. He told me that he had some work to do. In other words he is upset that I did not tell him and all.

"Wally it's your turn to roll."

"Oh sorry," I was not paying attention to the game, "do you guys think… never mind."

After the game Dick and Roy went to the nurse station to go and grab the file. When we got back with the file, "they really need to put medical files in a better spot then leaving them on the counter."

"Let me see!" I grab the file and super read through it.

The Doctors thing that my muscles are being staved of oxygen and of energy so in other words I need to breath deeper and eat more but, they also say that's not going to work figures it's never that simple. And they have an experimental test that if they shock my molecules it might work but not sure.

"What does it say?"

"Not much they have a theory to shock me."

"That's going to hurt."

"Can they like put you asleep when you get 'shocked therapy'?" Roy asked sitting down in a different chair.

"Doesn't your body break down any medicine?" Dick sat down in the chair that has been by my bed.

"Yeah anything foreign."

"So if you get this treatment you will be cured." Roy asked while he flips through the file.

"Yeah but it also has to be when I'm having a spell."

"Hey look diagrams of the treatment!" Roy pointed out.

"Wait let me see I didn't see any." In one of the pockets of the folder there was a folded up plans. I pulled out the plan that was completed. The diagram had a drawn person that represents me but not as good looking. There were different color lines all over. Each color represent something: the green are monitors and sensors, red represent negative power and blue positive power as far as I can tell.

"What are you guys doing with that?" We all froze the man who owns that voice you don't want to irritate.

"I can explain!" Robin jumped up as soon as he saw it was his mentor.

"No need to explain Robin I figured you three will do something like this. And no you're not in trouble you have a right to know what's going on." Dick seems to have calm down but Roy and I didn't.

"Are you guys actually going to do this?" Dick asks.

"Probably, Flash is still thinking about it but this is the logical answer compared to the other ideas we came up with." At least he is being straight forward with us.

After the Scary Bat left, we started to play Clue again until I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning it was about five. Good morning pain. I press the button to call the nurse who came in running. "What can I get you sweetie, oh hold on."

The nurse leaves as soon as she enters. I close my eyes and take deep breathes the best I can. It feels like rocks are in my lungs. My doctor comes in and checks me over. He can't do anything but he grabs the phone that's on my side table and makes a phone call. "Yes Sir, if you are ready, this is the perfect time. Well I think he is probably as stable as he is going to be in this stage. My personal opinion is to do it now. Yes Sir."

The Doctor whispered something in the Nurse's ear. But I know what's going on. "We are going to transport you to a more secure location."

They wheeled me out to the hallway. We pass a room with the lights off but you could clearly see Aunt Iris, Roy, and Dick still asleep. They wheeled me into this room that was almost like a dark room to develop file for a camera. There is a different bed in the middle of the room. A couple of other men lifted me up on to the bed. They pinned my arms and legs down on to the bed and put an oxygen mask on my face.

"Wally I'm sorry this is the only answer."

"Barry I know. Don't worry if I'm not scared then no one should be." Some reason I'm not scared, I should be but I'm not.

He kisses my forehead and ruffles my hair and leaves.

POV Barry

"Should I wake up Iris?" I ask Oliver.

"If you do you should do it right away, they are going to start the treatment soon."

"He may not make it. If I were you I would go and wake her up." Bruce is right I better go and wake her up.

"I will be right back." Oliver and Bruce have been some of my closest friends. They also understand having 'sidekicks'.

I walk into the room that Iris fell asleep in along with Roy and Dick. "Iris it's time." I whisper trying not to wake up Roy and Dick. They both have been Wally's best friends for a long time. They have not left the Watchtower once.

Iris got up, "what is it honey? Is Wally okay?"

"We are going to start the treatment now do you want to speak to him?"

"Let's go!" I pick her up and I speed back.

I walk in with Iris, she hesitated a little. Wally is lying with his limbs spread out pinned to the bed. It's a lot to take in. Your use to see him running all around, heck he was with Roy and Dick on four wheelers not three days ago. He is a baby not even shaving yet.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?"

"You—know—after—this-I'm going-to go-and run—to-Italy to-grab a slice, their food sucks."

I can't help but to smile. Wally is one of those kinds of kids who seem to make everything seem less drastic. Iris whispers something in his ear and he puts his million dollars smile. One of their inside jokes they both share. "You get better okay?"

"You-know I-will." I almost had to drag her out of there. Wally is like a son to us both.

The three Doctors go in to hook him up to the machines. We both walk out in to the waiting room where Oliver and Bruce and even some other Heroes and Heroines are at. "Oliver you have to let us see him…" Roy must be up now and probably Dick.

"It's alright if they want to see Wally they can." They both ran pass me to get to the room that Wally is in. I super sped to catch up with them.

One of the strongest bonds I have ever seen is their friendship. They have been through hell and back. Oliver and Bruce came in after us probably to make sure they would not mess anything up. We all three stayed in the doorway. They both see it too; brotherly bond.

After a few minutes the doctors usher us out. The Dark Knight and the Emerald Archer took Roy and Dick back to the waiting room. I sat down in a chair that was next to the door. "Sir, can you please go back to the waiting room."

"Why?"

Wally's treatment must have just started because a blood chilling scream had come through the door. "That's why." She led me back to the waiting area.

From the looks on every ones' faces they heard the screams too. In fact you can still hear Wally's screaming.

POV Wally

The doctors went to this room that is attach to the room but has a looking glass to see into the room. "Okay kid, brace yourself."

No way in hell could I have braced myself for this. When he turned it 'on' it felt like I was getting struck by lightning over and over again like the first time. There was no way I could hold in the screams. I screamed as loud as I can. Why do people scream? I thought to myself, all it does is make your throat hurt. But yet you can't help it.

Why didn't I ask how long this was going to take? Gosh am I stupid.

Each pulse of electricity hurt worst then the last. My heart is ringing in my ears; I can hear each beat that my heart makes. Every fiber in my body feels likes its being split again and again and then forming back together.

"Wally you still with us," the doctor ask me.

"Is it over?" I ask as he takes off the wrist restrainers off and helped me sit up.

"Yes, we believe it shocked your body…"

"It worked? So I can super speed now?"

"Yes, but you need to rest for the rest of the day. Tomorrow you should be back to your good old self." He said with a smile helping me into a wheelchair.

He wheeled me out to the hallway and then went in to this room. "Wally! My baby!" My Aunt Iris came running up to me with a huge hug. It hurt a little when she hugs me on how tight it was but nothing escapes my lips.

Barry joined in, "don't ever scare us like that ever again."

"And if you do pull something stupid like that you will have to reckon with us," Roy joined the hug along with Dick.

"You guys are going soft on me." I laugh.

One week later in Gotham City.

"Now who is this again?" I ask avoiding a bomb that this clown threw at us and grabbing a couple kids to run them over to safety.

"Harleen Quinzel, works with the Joker…"

"Oh yeah the girl clown…"

"Batman sent children to deal with me? Big mistake Batman," she throws a bomb at Speedy but I quickly grab him and set him on the other side.

"I still don't know why your name is Speedy if you can't run out of the way."

"Flash Boy you're so funny." He draws his bow and his bow hits at Hayleen's feet.

"Miss…" I joked and was about to speed over to grab her.

"Wait stay put just wait. Robin use the number eight tactic."

Robin nods and throws a small black ball that ties the clown up. "Nice, I think we beat our last record."

TA DA! I feel like writing another story about these three….


End file.
